


Самое холодное Рождество

by LeahGrace



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Dark, Delusions, Drama, Dreams and Nightmares, Drugs, Episode: s04e02 The Lying Detective, Gen, Missing Scene, Obsession, Self-Hatred, Sherlock Holmes Has Feelings, Unreliable Narrator, hopelessness
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 05:50:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19078768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeahGrace/pseuds/LeahGrace
Summary: Рождество 2015-го на Бейкер-стрит. Очень скоро Шерлоку предстоит встреча с Калвертоном Смитом, но все, чего он сейчас хочет, - пережить эту ночь.





	Самое холодное Рождество

**Author's Note:**

> Действительно мрачная работа.  
> Таймлайн The Lying Detective со всеми последствиями: наркотический бред; упоминание домогательств, убийства, передозировки; шутки о суициде; и тяжелая атмосфера безнадежности.

Нет человека, который был бы как Остров, сам по себе, каждый человек есть часть Материка, часть Суши; и если волной снесёт в море береговой Утёс, меньше станет Европа, и так же, если смоет край мыса или разрушит Замок твой или друга твоего; смерть каждого Человека умаляет и меня, ибо я един со всем Человечеством; а потому не спрашивай, по ком звонит колокол: он звонит по Тебе. 

No man is an island, entire of itself; every man is a piece of the continent, a part of the main. If a clod be washed away by the sea, Europe is the less, as well as if a promontory were, as well as if a manor of thy friend's or of thine own were. Any man's death diminishes me because I am involved in mankind; and therefore never send to know for whom the bell tolls; it tolls for thee.

ДЖОН ДОНН

* * *

 

Ради Рождества - только и исключительно! - миссис Хадсон сделала Шерлоку чай. Точнее сказать, она позвонила и приказала составить ей компанию, потому что "в том ужасе, в который ты превратил мою квартиру, черт ногу сломит, а мое бедро мне еще может послужить. К тому же, у тебя нет ни одной даже самой простой гирлянды и камин не топлен!". В это Рождество Шерлок проигнорировал бы любые аргументы и обещания, но от Марты не было смысла таиться. Ей все было известно с самого начала, и Шерлок не мог позволить себе обидеть еще и ее.

Чай был исключительно хорош, но портил все рождественский пирог, который миссис Хадсон сделала традиционно огромным. К чаю она отрезала кусочки чуть больше утренних тостов и, выдав Шерлоку его порцию, красноречиво завздыхала, промокая глаза.

Пирог был божественный. Шерлоку кусок в горло не лез.

\- Ты не беспокойся, милый, - ворковала миссис Хадсон, - кушай, и себе еще отнеси; а что останется, я отнесу к миссис Тернер, да, может, еще Грегори или Молли заглянут; а нет, так и не страшно, он же не портится. Удался он в этот раз, правда, дорогой? Налей себе еще чаю.

Сказав это, она тут же сама налила Шерлоку полную чашку, поставила заварочник и предсказуемо начала всхлипывать.

Только и исключительно ради Рождества Шерлок заговорил с ней: потом припоминал, о какой ерунде беседовали, и старался удалить, но все без толку. Так и запомнилось: дурманная слабость, насыщенный вкус выпечки, бессмысленная трескотня и пустые, машинальные объятия, когда часы пробили полночь.

* * *

 

Он поднялся в квартиру, встал на пороге, оглядываясь и вспоминая, на самом деле - ожидая, чтобы перестало кружить голову. Едва теплился свет, бросая множество теней по углам; с каждой стены, с каждой достаточно крупной поверхности смотрели на Шерлока бесчисленные Калвертоны Смиты. Кругленькие нарочито ассимметричные лица, насмешничающие, ехидные, комично расширив глаза, раскрыв желтозубый провал рта в театральной ухмылке, они следили за Шерлоком неподвижными водянистыми глазами.

Стало мерзко. Правильно миссис Хадсон не поднялась.

Нехорошо.

На кухне было дымно и парно, конденсат забил легкие с первым вздохом, и Шерлок с руганью бросился выключать, гасить, снимать, проветривать. Камин не топлен, ха, скажите спасибо!

Сладость в горле не исчезала, встала комом; покончив с кухней, Шерлок замер посреди своей новоизбранной Terrafirma, свесив голову и руки; понял, что сам готов свеситься, хоть с хребта, хоть из петли; вернулся в гостиную.

Кэл Смит глядел на него подбадривающе, заговорщицки; таращил пустые бледные гляделки и кривил насмешничающий рот.

Только когда вонзилось в кожу, вдавилось, впилось, - тогда, наконец, стало легче. Самую малость, но все же он смог вздохнуть; сел в кресло, расслабился, настраиваясь. Мягко запульсировало в висках: на три счета, плавно, нет, еще плавнее... Закружилось.

Он никого не ждал; не хотелось видеть и не звалось, хоть и свербело все время - что тебе стоит? Да ничего не стоит, все, что можно, уже отдал или отобрал. Ничего. Ничего. Но пульсировало, стучало: на три счета... квадрат, квадрат, балансе... Нужно - с балансе, но, раз не хочешь, - ладно... На три счета.

_Как примитивно._

Против воли, его передернуло. Вспомнились, как наяву, нежеланные прикосновения. Хуже, чем к нему, - к Джону. К Джанин. Истекающий патокой голос и затуманенный жадностью взгляд, упершийся, очерчивающий: мое. Потом - наплевать... Сам придешь, приползешь, как миленький.

\- Веселого Рождества, - процедил он, сжал пальцы на подлокотниках. - Али мало?

_Вы можете лучше. Кому знать, как не мне? Вы не стараетесь, Шерлок Холмс. Уцепились за свои ничтожные заботы и переживания и думаете, что они вас делают - ха! - человеком._

\- Пуля в лоб хотя бы сделала вас меньше похожим на рыбину.

Магнуссен мелко засмеялся, поклонился, будто снимая шляпу. Ценитель юмора! Ценитель. Кол-лек-ци-о-нер. Экземпляры собирает редкие, уникальные...

Джим Мориарти кивнул и тут же - запрокинул голову, растягивая губы:

_Бесценные._

Едва ли не мурлыча, обошел Шерлока, пристроился у камина: руки в карманах, лицом пьянее Шерлока, довольнее Магнуссена.

_Да, Шерлок, дорогуша, тут ты прав. Я вот заплатить так и не смог. Что? Какой водопад? Не смеши меня, миии-лый! Ты и в Швейцарии никогда не бывал. И я не бывал, а, может, стоит: со здоровьем там чудеса творят, истинные чудеса, попробуй как-нибудь, а то давай - вместе махнем? Добраться проблемы нет: выбирай любую крышу, Шерлок, весь Лондон наш!_

\- Как тебе это удается, - прошептал Шерлок. Дыша тяжело, загнанно, сверлил Мориарти взглядом, а Мориарти знай напевал, король вальсов и компьютерного кода. Кода. На три счета, еще раз, повтор и кода!

_Ты уже знаешь ответ, Шерлок. Я - другой ты! Другой ты!!!_

\- Извини, - огрызнулся он, - инициалами не сошлись.

Сказал - и осекся.

Знал: стоит всего лишь повернуться. Чувствовал ее присутствие все так же остро. Но Шерлок не хотел ее видеть; кого угодно, но не ее. Не ее светлые волосы; не ее глаза, в которых всегда любви было поровну со злостью, а сочувствия - с подначкой. Не ее лицо, всегда с этим мягким выражением на нем. Однажды она смотрела иначе, с незнакомой сухой решительностью, и Шерлок тогда все испортил, снова, но не в последний раз.

Фокус не так прост.

_Не глупи. Если это и фокус - он твой, меня здесь нет, Шерлок. Я мертва, и мой прах похоронен._

\- Из-за меня.

Она согласилась мгновенно, с легкой усмешкой, разве что не подмигивая. Фокус удался; хороша шутка, правда же?

_А теперь ты пытаешься убить себя, но так вяло, что я в сомнении. Ты пытаешься наказать человека, причинившего боль твоему другу, или просто не продумал план до конца? Ну, прости, прости, пожалуйста! Не обижайся. Расскажи мне. Давай, Шерлок, ты же знаешь: мне ты можешь доверять._

* * *

 

\- В конце концов, - сказал Шерлок, - если я успею умереть, это будет попросту справедливо.

_Нет. Не допускай мысли, что это не сработает. Джон придет. Ты знаешь его; может, ты не разбираешься в человеческой натуре, но если есть что-то, что тебе точно известно, вот оно: Джон будет там._

_Да, Шерлок. Правда, он может опоздать, его могут задержать пробки, люди Смита, твой сверхопекающий брат. Или он может решить идти медленно, не торопясь поднимется по лестнице и без охоты постучит в дверь, когда твое сердце, дорогуша, стучать уже перестанет. Джону не привыкать приходить слишком поздно, не так ли?_

_Но мистер Холмс, определенно, готов к подобному повороту событий. Посмотрите на него; взгляните же. Он совсем не прочь быть наказанным._

_О, Шерлок, бедняга, ты так устал. Готов был двигать горы, но стоило Джону выпнуть псину на мороз, и ты уже покорен судьбе._

Он распахнул глаза, моргнул, прогоняя хищно застывшие образы, но лишь зря потратил усилия: рядом не было никого. Только тени шелестели в углах, сотрясая шторы и кривую клинопись нот на ветхой бумаге. Он мог поклясться: только что звучал этот голос, ненавистный глас безумца, напевающего не в лад.

\- Это Чертоги или вы галлюцинируете? - тихо спросили из теней. Голос без радости или удивления, безжизненный, от него заметалась пыль в воздухе и затрепетали листья плакучих ив над могилой. - Вы знаете правду или уже забыли, что это такое?

\- Женщина, вознамерившаяся лишить себя жизни, находит смелость говорить о правде, - парировал он. - Почему вам нужно смириться со смертью раньше, чем с честностью?

Лицо ее дрогнуло: то ли в улыбке приподнялись губы, то ли непреходящая тоска на мгновение сменилась разочарованием. Шерлок дрогнул тоже. И в узнавании - уж он-то знал, помнил еще... - и в отвращении к самому себе.

\- Простите, - сказал он. Отвернулся, не в силах вынести понимание в ее глазах; выругался, почувствовав колючее в отяжелевшем теле.

\- Конечно, прощаю, - мягко сказала Фэйт из-за его спины; бог весть, как оказалась там - он уже ничему не удивлялся. - Если вы пообещаете мне, что спросите об этом его.

\- Как я могу? Что бы я ни сказал, я всегда делал только хуже. Джону не нужна прямота. Я уже не знаю, что ему нужно.

\- Вы были терпеливы столько лет. Осталось так мало, и вы сдаетесь? Неужели вы уступите Калвертону Смиту, лишь бы не потревожить Джона Ватсона?

Он застонал, откидываясь в кресле, и закрыл глаза. Ее рука непрошенным прохладным прикосновением скользнула по векам, и подумалось: к черту, к черту, я уже ничего не знаю и ничего не могу, я не могу даже прогнать эту настойчивую тень, о, оставьте же меня в покое, наконец!

_Каркнул Ворон: "Никогда"!_

\- Чертоги, - проговорил он вяло. - Метод визуализации дает сбой, когда химический дисбаланс не позволяет правильно использовать мнемонические приемы, и техника эйдетизма... выходит из-под контроля. Зрительные образы становятся навязчивыми... Фосфены, галлюцинации... называйте как угодно.

Цена гениальности? Нет, уже уплачена. Всего лишь последствия его собственной глупости.

\- Я не могу обещать, - решившись, продолжил он. - Я готов пойти до конца, и все уже подготовлено, машина завертелась. Может быть, потом, если он все же простит меня... тогда я скажу. Но не требуйте большего.

\- Я требую только одного, - ответила Фэйт, ее пальцы зарылись в волосы Шерлока, и кожу закололо, запекло.

\- Чего же?

_Спасите Джона Ватсона._

* * *

 

Он рывком сел, продираясь сквозь нахлынувшую темноту и сырость в легких. Отвратительный липкий озноб дрожал в захолодевших мышцах, и вода заливала глаза. Рядом топтался Уиггинс, смотрел со страхом и презрением, уж было готовый колоть адреналин. Шерлок откашлялся, смахнул с глаз мокрые волосы.

\- Сколько? - прохрипел он.

\- Понятия не имею. Час ночи, сами мне скажите, _сэр_!

Он попытался оценить, но даже навскидку сообразить не мог. До Уиггинса дошло; выразительно закатывая глаза, он вздернул Шерлока на ноги, швырнул полотенце и показал куда-то на ванную и спальню. Мол, откачать откачал, а дальше ты сам, твоя милость.

\- Спасибо, - сказал Шерлок. И понял, что вот этим напугал Уиггинса по-настоящему.

Спустя вечность и бесконечные футы пространства - дом миссис Хадсон нравился Шерлоку, обычно, своей лабиринтообразной непредсказуемостью, но не в этот раз, - он свернулся среди одеял и устало уткнулся в подушку. Не отпускало; в голове вертелось эхо голосов, и вспыхивали ожоги, оставленные прикосновениями призраков.

\- Я справлюсь, - беззвучно прошептал он. - Мэри, вот увидишь...

Никого не было рядом, чтобы ответить; думая об этом, Шерлок проваливался в тяжелую, беспокойную дрему. Там шелестели плакучие ивы и мерцала, текла над неподвижной водой мелодия: то ли свадебный вальс, то ли далекий перезвон колоколов.

**Author's Note:**

> В тексте цитируются:  
> \- отрывок из проповеди Джона Донна, Англия, XVII век;  
> \- "Ворон" Эдгара По в переводе Бальмонта http://englishstory.ru/edgar-allan-poe-the-raven-in-russian-in-english.html


End file.
